1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging apparatus and a wireless charging apparatus that facilitate display of charging.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, power supply apparatuses, supplying driving power necessary for operating electronic apparatuses, are essential.
Such power supply apparatuses may usually convert commercial alternating current (AC) power into direct current (DC) driving power and supply the driving power to electronic apparatuses.
As described above, in a case in which rechargeable batteries, able to be recharged with mains power and supply stored driving power to electronic apparatuses, are employed, charging apparatuses may be employed so as to supply power to rechargeable batteries.
Such charging apparatuses may be directly connected to an electronic apparatuses via a connector, or the like, to supply power to rechargeable batteries embedded in electronic apparatuses or may supply power to rechargeable batteries embedded in electronic apparatuses in a non-contact manner through utilizing a magnetic induction effect.
The charging apparatuses may include a display unit containing a light source such as a light emitting diode to display a charging state.
In a monochromatic light emitting diode, when a fully charged electronic apparatus is reconnected after being controlled for a predetermined period of time, there may be a problem in that a fully charged state of the fully charged electronic apparatuses may not be displayed. To display the fully charged state, in a case in which a plurality of light emitting diodes are used as disclosed in the related art document below, manufacturing costs incurred in configuring the plurality of light emitting diodes may be problematically increased.